masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:70.109.163.193
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Commander Shepard page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 02:38, June 21, 2010 Editing User Pages Please do not edit another persons user page, as you did to Teugene. This is vandalism, and will not be tolerated. Users are forbidden from editing the user pages of other users, or from altering comments made by other users on talk pages. SpartHawg948 08:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just saw some errors. Didn't realize I couldn't fix them. Won't do it again. 08:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Typos and grammar errors do not give someone the right to edit another persons user page. You can leave that user a message on their talk page, but you can't alter their user page in any way. SpartHawg948 08:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then, seems a little arbitrary to me though. Not my problem, so whatev'. 08:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) In addition, please note that edit warring is also not tolerated. We generally follow wikipedia's 3 revert rule, by which standard, what is going on with the raloi page is now an edit war. There is a ridiculously lengthy discussion on the wording of the trivia you are altering on the Talk:Raloi page. The long and short of it: After about 4 or 5 hours of heated debate, the current, more verbose wording was agreed upon by pretty much all parties involved, which is why I'm kind of partial to it, in addition to the fact that it is more accurate, as the version you are changing it to doesn't mention at all that the theory of misuse is pure speculation. SpartHawg948 08:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) For one, it ain't pure speculation. If it was, there is no reason for it to be there..... And two, it suggests that it is not a known fact, AKA speculative. You don't need to specifically say "speculative" to denote the fact that it is speculation. "It has been speculated" is more grammatically drawn out and 'bad sounding' than "May", which is short and to the point, eh? 08:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :If it isn't pure speculation, there must be some evidence to back it up. And if this is the case, presenting said evidence should be a piece of cake. So, please present it. (Personal opinions and 'it seems clear to me' need not apply) Secondly, site speculation policy mandates that speculation be clearly labeled as speculation. Hence 'It has been speculated', as opposed to 'may'. Short and sweet ain't got nothin' on the rules. SpartHawg948 08:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :The evidence is in the English language, which by God should be respected and adhered to. The evidence is stated in the raloi page, that intergalactic means between galaxies. So.... yeah. And for your second part, then dare might I say that site policty is pretty weird..? So, maybe, like, it should be, like, change, ya know? 08:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The same English language that governs things like tenses? And spelling? "And for your second part, then dare might I say that site policty is pretty weird..? So, maybe, like, it should be, like, change, ya know?" (emphasis added). If you'd like to propose a change to site policy, feel free to bring it up for discussion on the appropriate talk page. As for the evidence, again, personal opinion need not apply. Substantive evidence, please. SpartHawg948 08:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, conversation between two individuals is different from an encyclopedic source of information. So, like, yeah. Definitively, that is so. English ain't no personal opinion of mine, pal, so I s'pose that dat arguement ain't gonna hold up in no court, see. And, you ain't no body to be pickin' bout my grammar. You say, "prey tell". Are you suggesting that I am your quarry, or you seek to hunt me? No siree. Might I get directed to relevant talk page, though? 08:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Basically, there is evidence to back the claim up. So, as such, it can be regarded as not pure speculation, rather an educated and supported idea about the use of the word "intergalactic". So, rules regarding pure speculation shouldn't really apply here, eh? 09:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict) You are correct. I did say 'prey tell', when the correct form is 'pray tell'. My point was that it's hard to take a comment like "The evidence is in the English language, which by God should be respected and adhered to" seriously (especially when cited as evidence), when the message it is included in doesn't even respect or adhere to the English language, which is a valid point. The talk page you would need to go to in order to propose a change to the speculation policy would be Mass Effect Wiki talk:Community Guidelines, as the Community Guidelines page contains the site speculation policy. SpartHawg948 09:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Again though, you need to present evidence to support your claim that there is evidence to back it up. Educated guesses are not evidence. SpartHawg948 09:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) But they be better than nutin' though. And what matters is the point I am making, not the fashion in which I do so. Let us not pick apart the details. The evidence I desire to show you is, believe it or not.... The.... English Language! Yay, hooooraaaay! I think that is enough to state that this is not any ordinary speculation, rather it has a very reliable source to back it up. Why should it be treated as anything less than quite possible fact? 09:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Because it is your opinion and interpretation. This is not hard fact, nor documented proof. We don't know what the developers were thinking, or not thinking, when they wrote this. As such, our own interpretations and opinions should not be thrust upon the subject as fact. They can certainly be noted, but they must be framed accordingly, as opinions and interpretations, which are speculation. SpartHawg948 09:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :But is it not appropriate to say that it may be the case that the phrase was misused? Instead of stating that "it has been speculated" that the phrase has been misused? The latter sounds quite unencyclopedic, and you will not find anything of the sort in any featured Wikipedia article, that's fo' true. By saying that it "may have been misused", how on Earth is anything being thrusted upon the reader like fact? And what else would Bioware intend with intergalactic, other than and error? 09:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's see. First, insert boilerplate 'this is not wikipedia, nor is this site affiliated with wikipedia, we make our own policy, so who cares how they do things' comment. Second, even if this were wikipedia, the raloi article is not now and does not appear likely to be in the future a candidate for featured article status. Third, repeating myself now, site policy does call for speculation to be identified as such, and in this case it was felt that it was best to really call attention to it. Feel free to add to that discussion on the raloi talk page, if you like. Fourth, we don't know what anyone at BioWare intended. That's the point. What we do know is that they have been remarkably good about coming out and correcting errors smaller than this one in the past, including fairly recently, and have shown no indication that they need, or intend, to do so in this case. So yeah, that's about it. SpartHawg948 09:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Response to your point numero uno: Wikipedia is a very good site, and we should always aspire for the best. A featured article on Wikipedia is a good template for what some articles (ones that have enough available content) should look like Response to your point numero dos: Why not try to make it so it may? Not really possible with such little info, but still... Response to your point numero tres: I don't really feel like arguing with established site policy, so I think I will pass on doing something like that. I believe that if there is enough evidence regarding an issue, such as the lovely English language, it should be elevated to "may". I don't really think there is a difference between "it has been speculated" and "may", other than one... sounding?.... better, but if you do, then maybe if there is place beyond reasonable doubt it should be may. I don't really know what I am saying anymore, and I hope my point is coming across. 09:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, counter-point time. Hooray for point-counterpoint! 1) Wikipedia is very good... in your opinion. However, it most certianly has faults. Including in the fields of speculation and 'trivia', such as the ridiculous bit someone brought to our attention yesterday. The wikipedia Cthulu article claimed that in Mass Effect, the Charon Relay was discovered to be inscribed with a bit of text out of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulu Mythos. It was up for months before someone (me) removed it. Very good, eh? Point 2) It is literally impossible for the raloi page to be a featured article. One of the must-haves for an article to be considered is at least one high-quality image. There are no images of raloi. None. No images = no featured article. 3) Your call. The option remains open to you should you choose to pursue it. And that's about what I've got. SpartHawg948 09:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :1. Featured Articles are very good. Most, anyway. This website is a lot like Wikipedia, just smaller and obviously with less editors and subject material. So Wikipedia should sort of be a model :2. Of course it can't, but get it as close as possible. That is like a stub article, but that is better than start-class, right? (I think so, not sure on order...). :3. I don't care enough to pursue a useless argument (hooray). I don't see where you are getting a difference between "it has been speculated that the phrase was misused" and "the phrase may have been misused", so I will lack the insight into the opposition. Making it hard for me to win the issue. 09:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well again, the idea that we should strive to model ourselves after wikipedia is a matter of opinion, and it's one that the admins (myself included) don't share. The nice thing about wikia is that there is no set standard. No 'you have to be like wikipedia'. It allows a great deal of freedom, which we take advantage of by having things such as user pages that are off-limits to other people editing-wise, talk pages where admins can't just remove your comments on a whim, etc. This website has some things in common with wikipedia, but it has a lot of differences as well, and has more in common with the various other wikia wikis than it does with wikipedia. Again, if you want it to be more like wikipedia, say so. Bring it up for discussion, and let the community decide. For about the last three years though, the wiki, guided by the community, has been happily chugging along, paying no heed to how wikipedia does things, and steering its own course. SpartHawg948 09:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Gee wiz, I only brought up Wikipedia because it is sort of like a bigger, more relevant to life, and better version of this site. We should strive to be bigger, more relevant to life, and better. This is just a lot like Wikipedia, so that is the only reason that I brought it up. The main point being, everyone can have a say in matters. 09:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :We can be bigger and more relevant to life? Neat! I suppose we can be bigger... once there is more content, but right now, the only real area with much growth potential is the forum. As for being relevant to life, this is a wiki about an entirely fictional universe. Real life tends not to factor in. But indeed, everyone does have a voice. The only reason I commented so much on wikipedia was because you made it the topic of discussion. SpartHawg948 09:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :But, see, the fictional universe is part of life. Its existence in thought and electrons or something in the game CD make it part of real life. But yeah, that second point doesn't really apply here. Except of course the guide parts that help the player get through the game. Thank goodness for those. 09:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sparty That was my annoying sister there, so like, i am thinking that maybe you could let me make an account and then disable account creation afterwards. 08:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. In three months. SpartHawg948 08:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow you serious? that's ridiculous. Just because my sister is really damn annoying so I should have to pay? gee wiz. 08:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You'd be surprised how often I get people trying to use excuses to get out of a ban. After a while, you stop giving people the benefit of the doubt and start expecting them to show a little responsibility and discretion. After all, it's not my fault that your sister vandalized here. It's also not my fault that you already violated two other site policies that, thanks to the welcome message, you had every opportunity to become aware with. This is, quite literally, the third strike. SpartHawg948 08:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::what other two site policies, huh? :::Edit warring, and editing another editors user page, which is considered vandalism. SpartHawg948 08:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::What, did I accidentally overstep the edit warring thing by one post? Seriously?? You didn't seem to have any problem with not telling me that if I make one more edit, then I automatically get a strike. And I didn't know about the user page thing at the time, so... theres a strike. But shouldn't that leave me with, technically, 1? If my sister is a loser and i didn't know the rule (do you really think people read the rule book extensively before doing anything? Do you ever read the terms agreement thing for games? 08:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I advised you immediately after your editing became edit warring. Look at the thread right above this one. The point remains, whether or not I seriously expect people to familiarize themselves with the rules, you had two days to look at them before you committed the first two strikes. Two days. And no, I don't read the terms of agreement. But, should I violate one of the rules through my own ignorance and get penalized for it, I accept responsibility for my actions, act like an adult, and accept the punishment. You are responsible for your own actions. It's not my job to babysit people around here. A certain level of accountability and maturity is expected. SpartHawg948 08:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh you posted that at 8:43. I made my final thing to raloi at 8:42. Get your facts right man.... It is pretty clear that you are a stubborn old cunt who won't give up, so get that stiff dick out of your ass, it might make you look a little less queer and be a little less of a cuntish dickfucker. Suck my asshole ass sucking faggy cunthole. So you can start being hetero at any second but I don't know how long you will last before the other straights beat the shit out of you for being a queer ass faggot. Like, how the hell does someone who is in the Air Force (oh yeah... reserve... haha!) have the time to, at 1 in the morning, patrol some queer site dedicated to a science fiction role playing game? for Christ's sake, you're an adult. Damn, pathetic. CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT 08:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :oh yeah and im nirvana, queer :Nirvana ::I guessed as much some time ago. And I am indeed in the Air Force, and yes, Reserve, at the moment. The reason I have so much time to do this is because I'm on inactive reserve status at the moment. Why? Because I was injured in the line of duty protecting the freedoms that ingrates like you enjoy. Talk about pathetic. It's Mr. Larry Craig-syndrome himself. Remember what I told you about the need to lash out at people like that. It's likely because of your deep-seated insecurities about your own sexuality. See a doctor, my friend. SpartHawg948 08:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::What, did you drop an ammo crate on your toe? Or did you fall off the monkey bars at the obstacle course? HAHA. The Airforce is pretty lame anyway. I mean, planes are cool, but it is pretty lame that they just drop bombs and shit on crazy terrorists. Did your plane get shot down in Afghanistan by some crazy son bitch? HAHA, that would be crazy. 08:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously though, no one needs to engage in so much gay-bashing unless they are either A) Fred Phelps or one of those other inbred troglodytes from the Westboro Baptist Church, or B) An individual so filled with self-loathing over their own homosexuality that they have to brand anything and everything that they dislike as 'gay' or 'queer'. And neither one of those options is what you call good. Almost makes me regret working so hard to preserve freedom of speech. SpartHawg948 08:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC)